


It Was Always You

by LaVioleBlanche



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Florida, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, London, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVioleBlanche/pseuds/LaVioleBlanche
Summary: Just a quick oneshot I wrote :)





	

Sometimes Dan wasn't sure what made him get up in the morning, but after thinking for weeks, he knew it was Phil. Phil, with the smile that lit up the room, Phil, who laughed at all of Dan's stupid antics, Phil, who Dan had shared his first kiss with. They had been playing Truth or Dare with Chris, Pj, Joe and Zoe. Stupid Joe had dared them, and they had obliged, and Phil had given Dan a quick kiss.

It had been a week since Dan had seen Phil. Phil had gone on a trip to Florida with his family, and Dan was left alone with his brother and his mum. Adrian was fun, but he didn't like playing Mario Kart, like Phil did, and Adrian didn't laugh at his jokes. 

Dan knew Phil was his best friend, but sometimes he thought that he might be more than that. It had always been Phil. Phil, who Dan would do anything for. Phil, who would do anything for Dan. Dan subconsciously knew that he might be in love with Phil, but he refused to acknowledge it because he thought Phil would never love him back.

~~~

Phil knew he needed Dan by his side as soon as he got to the airport. Sure, Florida had been fun, but would have been so much better if Dan was there. Through the week of panic attacks almost every night and wishing for his best friend, he knew that Dan had always been the one. The one who would listen to all his worries and help fix them. The one who played Slenderman with him, even though he was terrified. The one who he knew he always needed. 

Phil couldn't help but think back to the kiss that they had shared. He wanted more from Dan. No, he needed more. He craved Dan's lips on his, the fireworks exploding in his belly, the love Dan had put into the small kiss. 

Phil saw the small looks Dan gave him when he thought Phil wasn't looking, the small touches that he'd give Phil, on his back, legs or arms. Phil just wondered if Dan felt the same sparks as he did.

~~~

Phil was coming home today. That's all Dan could think about on his first day back to school from winter break. Even during Art, his favorite class, Dan could not pay attention. Dan had been craving Phil's smiles the whole week, and Pj and Chris, the times they could hang out with him, just weren't enough. He needed Phil. 

Dan knew that as soon as he got home from school, Phil would be there. Dan's mum was picking Phil's family up from the airport, and Dan knew he couldn't skip school to go home early, Mum would be angry.

At lunch, Pj and Chris were teasing Dan. "Your husband is coming home from the war today," Chris taunted.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be my friends," Dan grumbled, but he loved Pj and Chris. They had been around almost as long as Phil had.

"Oh we are, we're just helping you realize that you're not-so-hopelessly in love with Phil," Pj answered cheekily.

"What's that supposed to mean," Dan asked as Chris giggled.

"Maybe he likes you back, you never know," Pj replied, shrugging.

~~~

Phil couldn't wait to see Dan. All Phil wanted was to hug him, laugh at his jokes. He knew it was making him sound like he had been gone for months, but Phil didn't care. He knew he loved Dan. 

When Phil's family arrived at the airport, Dan's mum was waiting to pick them up. Phil knew that Dan wasn't there, but he would get to see him as soon as he got home, as Dan was just getting out of school.

All the way back to his house, Phil thought about Dan. Not a change really from the past week, but Phil would get to finally see him. Phil was almost positive Dan liked him back, Pj and Chris had told him, and they wouldn't lie if they knew that it meant that much to him.

Perhaps Phil would kiss Dan, who knew?

~~~

Dan was practically skipping on the way home from school, which cause a few weird looks to be directed his way, but Dn honestly didn't care. If he wanted to skip, he was gonna skip like his life depended on it. 

Dan knew Phil was gonna be up in his own room, so Dan ran into his house, threw his backpack at the stairs and yelled to his mum, "I'm going to Phil's" and proceded to run next door.

Dan let himself in, said a quick 'hello' to Phil's mum, who was fixing dinner in the kitchen, and sprinted upstairs to Phil's room. On his way home, Dan had decided to kiss Phil. He knew he had to. Besides, Phil was the kind of person that would forget about it if Dan asked him to.

"Dan!" Phil yelled as Dan rushed into his room, and tackled Dan onto the floor. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too," Dan said, stuttering from under Phil. Phil smirked at Dan's red face, just making Dan's face grow redder. Phil shifted around on top of him, and Dan couldn't look away from Phil's mesmerizing blue eyes. Dan saw Phil leaning in, and so Dan leaned up and met Phil's lips halfway.

Both boys felt the butterflies in their stomachs, both boys felt the sparks when Phil's hand touched Dan's cheek, both boys felt nothing but love. Phil bit lightly down on Dan's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Dan complied. 

After a minute or so, they pulled away for air. Dan's cheeks were red, and his hair a bit tousled. Phil loved Dan like this, vulnerable, and begging for him. "I love you," Phil whispered, very quiely, but Dan heard him.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if this sucks, but I love all of you who read this :) Have an amazing day   
> -Lee


End file.
